


Venus and Mars

by restfield



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poster art for one of my favorite stories, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/730129">Venus and Mars</a> by Glassdarkly.<br/><b>Warning:</b> depiction of blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus and Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Venus and Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730129) by [Glassdarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly). 



> **Sources used:**  
> [Venus and Mars](http://www.nationalgallery.org.uk/paintings/sandro-botticelli-venus-and-mars) by _Sandro Botticelli_  
> [Wounded or dead nude](http://themalenudestock.deviantart.com/art/wounded-or-dead-nude-89297309) by _[felixdeon](http://felixdeon.com/)_  
> [Dress](http://indulgy.com/post/C21W2vQBg2/charles-frederick-worth-gowns-page-belle-alley) by _[Charles Frederick Worth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Frederick_Worth)_  
> [Picture Frame](http://amaranthuscaudatus.deviantart.com/art/Frames-87410393) by _AmaranthusCaudatus_  
> [Blood textures](http://www.dundjinni.com/forums/forum_posts.asp?TID=10639&PN=0&TPN=2) by _supercaptain_

[ ](http://orig06.deviantart.net/a3fd/f/2016/052/a/f/venus_and_mars_by_restfield-d9snhuu.jpg)


End file.
